User blog:123chaseyoung/Cowboys vs Gauchos
I'm back guys! I know it's been a long time and many of you probably thought I'm gone, but now I've returned with a new bigger and bolder season that would feature history's greatest badass in a battle to the death! First, I'm battling two of the most iconic herders in warrior history! Cowboys... the American horsemen of legend and folklore who gunned their way across bandits and Indians to history! VS Gauchos... the Argentinian irregulars who fought for their country's freedom and became national icons! WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Cowboy Central to the myth and the reality of the West is the American cowboy. The cowboy has for over a century been an iconic American image both in the country and abroad; recognized worldwide and revered by Americans. His real life was a hard one and revolved around two annual roundups, spring and fall, the subsequent drives to market, and the time off in the cattle towns spending his hard earned money on food, clothing, gambling, alcohol, and prostitution. During winter, many cowboys hired themselves out to ranches near the cattle towns, where they repaired and maintained equipment and buildings. For young cowboys and buckaroos, working cattle was not just a job but also a lifestyle, one that was lived in the freedom of the outdoors and, most of the time, on horseback. On a long drive, there was usually one cowboy for each 250 head of cattle. Alcohol was everywhere in the West (outside Mormondom), but on the trail the cowboys were forbidden to drink it. Often, hired cowboys were trained and knowledgeable in their trade such as herding, ranching and protecting cattle. To protect their herd from wild animals, rogue Indians and rustlers, cowboys carried with them their iconic weaponry such as knives, pistols, rifles and shotguns. Other cowboys have participated in various range wars throughout the frontier, and on the trail, they also have to endure bad weather and unforgiving environments. Many of the cowboys were veterans of the Civil War; a diverse group, they included Blacks, Hispanics, Native Americans and immigrants from Europe, Asia, Australia, South America and the Middle East. Many even joined the Rough Riders lead by fellow cowboy Theodore Roosevelt. Trail cowboys who were also known as gunfighters like John Wesley Hardin, Luke Short, Tom Horn and others, were known for their prowess, speed and skill with their pistols and other firearms. Their violent escapades and reputations morphed over time into the stereotypical image of violence endured by the "cowboy hero". Gaucho Gaúcho or Gaucho (Portuguese pronunciation) is a term commonly used to describe residents of the South American pampas, chacos, or Patagonian grasslands, found principally in parts of Southern Brazil, Argentina, Uruguay, and Southern Chile. In Brazil, gaúcho is also the main gentilic of the people from the state of Rio Grande do Sul. The gaucho plays an important symbolic role in the nationalist feelings of this region, especially that of Argentina, Paraguay, and Uruguay. The epic poem Martín Fierro by José Hernández (considered by some the national epic of Argentina) used the gaucho as a symbol against corruption and of Argentine national tradition, pitted against Europeanising tendencies. Martín Fierro, the hero of the poem, is drafted into the Argentine military for a border war, deserts, and becomes an outlaw and fugitive. The image of the free gaucho is often contrasted to the slaves who worked the northern Brazilian lands. Further literary descriptions are found in Ricardo Güiraldes' Don Segundo Sombra. Like the North American cowboys, as discussed in Richard W. Slatta, Cowboys of the Americas, gauchos were generally reputed to be strong, honest, silent types, but proud and capable of violence when provoked. The gaucho tendency to violence over petty matters is also recognized as a typical trait. Gauchos' use of the famous "facón" (large knife generally tucked into the rear of the gaucho sash) is legendary, often associated with considerable bloodletting. X-Factors 1. Training: Cowboy - 75, Gaucho - 60 Many cowboys had military training as some were veterans of the Mexican-American War, Civil War and Indian Wars. The Gauchos on the other hand were irregular troops who recieved little to no formal training. 2. Experience: Cowboy: 80, Gaucho - 85 Many cowboys were veterans, and some fought against bandits, Indians and other fellow cowboys and gunfighters in various range wars. However, the Gauchos were not only veterans, but they were a key cavalry during the Argentine War of Independence. They were a major factor in winning liberty for their country. 3. Marksmanship: Cowboy: 90, Gaucho - 87 Many cowboys were noted for their marksmanship and some became gunfighters themselves. While Gauchos were also hunters and frontier people who lived off the land and hunted game, they were more famous as knife-weilders than gunmen. Notes Battle will take place in an open plain that is also surrounded by grasslands and woodlands. There will be 5 cowboys vs 5 gauchos. Voting ends this September 22. Many information for this battle were taken or copied from previous battles of these two warriors. Battle It was in the year 1899 in the arid Mexican plains where a herd of cattle can be seen grazing in the yellow meadows. Their gaucho masters was camped on top of a small hill overlooking the plains, and keeping a watchful eye of their fold. It was a peaceful afternoon at that time, with the white clouds covering the sky like puffs of cotton and cold wind blowing through the plains to cool them down. The gauchos were sitting down relaxed in their camp, passing food and drinks, laughing at some jokes and singing lovely Argentinian tunes. They were hired to drive cattle from Argentina all the way to Mexico City. It was a long and hard ride, and it didn’t help that the country is currently being ravaged by revolution and bandits. So far they haven’t met any trouble yet, and they even found some time to take the load off and enjoy the outdoors. But even so, all of them know that they still need to keep vigilant till they get to their destination. Suddenly, a group of cowboy appeared from the grasslands and rode towards the gaucho camp. These cowboys were armed to the teeth with pistols and rifles, and the startled gauchos quickly got up and grabbed their own guns just in case. “Can I help you gentlemen?” One of the Argentinians asked while clutching his rifle. The cowboys looked and nodded at each other, before one of them gets off his horse and approaches the gaucho. These cowboys were dirty and grizzled, showing signs that they have just been through a fight not long ago. “You probably can hombre,” the cowboy said. “Some Mexicans came out and attacked and stole our cattle yesterday. We’ve been looking for them ever since. You runts aren’t Mexicans now are you?” “No we’re not. We’re Argentinians. You know… from South America.” The cowboy just smirked at the gaucho before spitting his chewed tobacco on the ground. He then got out of his horse, his pistol shining right in front of the gauchos’ eyes, and said, “Well dear sir. Can I see them cows just too make sure that it ain’t ours? You don’t mind now do you?” “Help yourself gringo,” the gaucho replied. The cowboy then went towards the herd and started to inspect each and every one. While he does so, the cowboys and the gauchos back at the camp glared at each other with contempt. No one trusted the other, but the gauchos were just hoping that these people can just finish their business, ride off and leave them alone. The cowboys on the other hand aren’t going to take it easy on the gauchos. They’re gonna do everything that they can to get their cattle back, especially that it is their very own livelihood that was at stake. As the cowboy inspects a cow, he discovers that this one was branded with a lone star. These cowboys were Texans, and that brand was evident that the cow belongs to them. Being impatient, the gaucho approached the cowboy and asked, “Are you finished now compadre?” But the cowboy only glared at him and said, “You mind telling me what the hell does a cow with our brand doing here in your own herd?” The gaucho was both surprised and confused at what the cowboy said, and he tried to reassure him that there must have been a misunderstanding. “Friend. These cows belong to us. Yes we might have made some business with Mexicans along the way, but we paid for each and everyone one of our herd. If you want maybe we can – “ But before the gaucho can finish, the cowboy suddenly drew his revolver and fired a bullet straight at his gut. The gaucho fell with a loud cry as he fell down to the ground holding his bleeding stomach. Seeing this, the cowboys and the gauchos suddenly aimed and fired their weapons at each other, and another gaucho fell from a hailstorm of Winchester rifle fire. But both sides fired, the Gaucho’s mausers started to take a heavy toll on the cowboys. Many of their horses fell dead or bolted away from the battle. One gaucho manages to shoot a cowboy through the head with his rifle, and another manages to blow one off his horse with his blunderbuss. With the cowboys grounded and their horses either being dead or have left them, they were forced to retreat down the hill as the Argentinian rifles tear them apart. One cowboy grabbed his whip and slashes at one gaucho in the face, ripping flesh from his skull. As the held his bleeding face in pain, another cowboy shoots him multiple times in the chest. A gaucho retaliates by throwing a bola at that cowboy that wraps around his legs and makes him fall to the ground squirming. Before the cowboy can get his knife to cut the bolas, the gaucho comes up to him, aims his rifle at his head and shot him. Another cowboy tried to shoot at that gaucho to avenge his friend, but the gaucho managed to turn around, chamber another round and fire a shot straight at the cowboy’s chest. However, he didn’t saw the other cowboy who aimed his pistol and shot him straight in the chest. As the gaucho laid down crying in the floor, the cowboy finally empties his whole cylinder at his head. Seeing this, the remaining gaucho tried to shoot the cowboy with his rifle but it was empty. As the cowboy drew and aimed his other pistol, the gaucho ran up to him and swings his rifle at the cowboy, knocking the pistol off his hand. The cowboy then grabs his bowie knife and stabs the gaucho in the shoulder in return. Shouting in pain, the gaucho grabs his own facon knife and slashes at the cowboy’s chest, drawing large spurts of blood. The cowboy tried to slash back at the gaucho, but the gaucho dodges his attack and slashes his blade on the cowboy’s stomach. With an open abdomen and bleeding profusely, the cowboy tries to run away as the gaucho chases him in rage. Panicking and with nowhere else to run, the cowboy then throws his bowie knife at the gaucho in impulse. The knife flew from his hand and lands straight at the gaucho’s surprised face, embedding deep into an eye socket and killing him. When the cowboy sees the gaucho fall dead and finding out that he has won this battle, he raises his hand and yells in victory: “YEEE – HAAAAAAAW” Expert's Opinion The cowboys won because of their better close range and rapid-firing weapons. While the gauchos were more skilled up close and had the superior rifle, the cowboys had more experience in gunfights and had better skills with firearms that won them the day. Category:Blog posts